The New Generation
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: In revision, After Integra's death, her legacy went to her child. There the same Hellsing Fighting spirit takes place.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: After a long time away, I have finally gotten around to revising (and fine tuning) this story. Thanks for the patience!

* * *

Chapter One

England was yet again suffering the wrath of a series of powerful storms. It was very dark, close to midnight, when a girl of barely eighteen, looked up at a man dressed in red. This man was gazing down at her with a crooked grin. He was known as Alucard, the captured vampire of Abraham Van Hellsing. The girl was Cassandra Marie Francesca Hellsing or Cassie for short.

Cassie's grandmother was the great Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing. However Integra have been deceased for nearly thirty-five years, Cassie has never known her grandmother because Integra was killed protecting her eight year old daughter, from hired mercenaries. The little girl, Inelesa Chelsea Hellsing inherited the Hellsing legacy and Alucard. To this day Inelesa continues to clear the evil from the world.

As for Cassie, her story began when Inelesa had a two year relationship with a half-vampire who fathered Cassie and her bother. However, Cassie's father was murdered during an ambush while on while on a raid with Alucard. Due to her father's genetics, Cassie and her brother Peter, is one-fourth vampire. They were raised, with the help of Alucard, in both the human world and the supernatural world. They knew what they were without any question.

Peter Marcus Hellsing, being a year and a half older than Cassie, is the next person to inherit the Hellsing legacy. Though he has a long way to go before he becomes the next leader, until then, he will continue working under his mother and with his sister.

With a heavy sigh, Cassie was slumped over because she finished a rather tiring mission. Looking over at her was Alucard. He was her mentor and guardian, also he was her friend. Since the first Hellsing captured him, Alucard has served the family with everything he had. Nearly thirty years ago, he sire another vampire. However, this vampire had gained her freedom from her master after the Great War. Since that war, Seras Victoria has made little contact since then.

_Point of View Change: Cassie_

As I sat in the rain, I thought of my brother, Peter. I wondered if this is how he feels when he hunts. The rush of adrenaline, the power of destroying them it feels so contagious. My arm was sting as the rain hit the bleeding cut.

The burning of the wound subsided as it healed. My hair fell in front of my face as I stood from the ground. Due to my father's genes, I had gained quick healing, and telepathic speaking skills.

Sadly, my father was murdered before he could teach me how to control my abilities. The group who had ambushed my father, from what Lulu (Alucard) told me, had targeted my father specifically because of his involvements with deaths in the monarchy of evil warlords. The group was full-blooded where as my father was a half-vampire. They had an advantage over him.

Alucard had captured two of the vampires, yet like during World War II, they used something to kill themselves before they could be questioned. Since I began to train, I have made it my goal to find this group and kill them. When I do find them, they will all die horribly, slow deaths, like my father.

As I stood, I was wobbly, and Lulu had to right me. The adrenaline had left me and made me feeling tired and uneasy. My thoughts went to my best friends. They knew what I was and they accepted me for what I was. All it took to convince them was Lulu to appear and flare his powers.

Annie, the best, awesomest, coolest person ever, just looked at him and threatened to spray him with garlic if he tried to bite her. Lulu mere grinned crazily at her.

Li on the other hand, hid behind Annie and muttered something about knowing I was weird. He shouldn't be talking! He loves collecting antique weapons! He calls me weird!

When I told my mother what they called Alucard, she laughed herself to tear. My brother stated it fit the vampire nicely. "Mr. Scary-Man? What an insult." Lulu pouted. This got plenty of laughter from us.

I had known Li and Annie since the first grade. Since then, we three have been in and out of trouble. All during these years, we have all seen some sort of horror of the night. It is because of them; try my hardest to protect them and others from the monsters of the night.

Whatever aches I had begun to lessen as Lulu fazed us home. The portal disappeared as we stepped out of it, that's when I noticed we were in my mother's office. She merely nodded once she looked at us, she knew out target was silenced. She gave a soft smile before shooing me away. I grinned and dashed up the stairs to my room. Sleep sounded so amazing right now.

The night passed as quickly as I was roused by a giant black dog slobbering on my face. I groaned and got ready for more training. Mother and Lulu were making me run a course to see how much I learned. In the course I had to rely on just my senses, but not sight. So as I ran through the course, I had to both maneuver and shoot the ghouls that were placed throughout it.

Due to all my practice and experience, I only missed three of the targets. That beat my brother's record by one. He owes me a new corvette now.

_A year later_

_Point of view start: Cassie_

It was a beautiful clear night as my brother and I entered the house. It was a successful hunt. We barely closed the door when six or seven knives flew our way. I dodge-rolled away as my brother drew his own blade and began deflecting all the blades from him.

I was on one knee, holding a dagger, while glaring at our attacker. A man with deep-green eyes stepped forward. He gave us a large toothy grin that made me feel cold with fear.

"So, my night is complete! I get to slay some vampires tonight!" The dead calm along with his heavy Irish accent made me feel cold and alone.

"You move one more inch, not only is our dal off, but so is you head." My mother said as she walked to us. "Cass, Peter, this….man, will be staying with us for a while." Knowing her tone, there was no arguing with her.

"_If he gets to close, shoot his head off."_ Lulu said inside my head.

"What is your name, Irish?" I asked as I stood.

"The name is Anderson. Ask your pet vampire, he knows me." I tensed.

My brother moved closer to me. We knew of this man. It was Alucard's one kill that got way. Shit is going down.

"_He will kill you the moment your guard is down."_ I rolled my eyes at that.

"Stop stating the obvious, Alucard. Come out and say hello" That got me a laugh that echoed in the mansion. Anderson tensed once he heard it.

Looking over at my mother, she motioned us to leave. Grabbing my brother's arm, we went around Anderson and up the stairs to my room. The whole time we moved, Anderson's eyes followed us.

_Point of View Change: Normal_

Peter glared at Anderson from over his shoulder. His overall feelings were shut down and pure survival mode was on. Something was off about this man, and it worried him. Inelesa watching her eldest disappeared up the stairs.

With a quiet sigh, she addressed the priest. "You and I have many things, and I mean many things to discuss." The blonde priest followed the woman back to her office.

_End_

* * *

A/n: Well there you have it, yet another revised version of this chapter and soon to be story. I have changed a lot of things and it needed a desperate make over. Sorry for the lllllooooonnnngggg delay! I have been busy. Well, enjoy the story, and I hope to hear from all you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for being patient on the Revision of this story and its chapters. I know I am working at a horribly slow place, but it does take time. So thanks again. And I hope you enjoy reading this story. =D

* * *

_Recap:_

_Cassie and Peter come home from a night of hunting to find out they will now be having a Priest by the name of Anderson living with them. Alucard and Inelesa know who he is, but for the kids, they do now. Already this Anderson fellow has gotten on the wrong side of the Hellsing siblings._

_End_

* * *

Chapter Two

_Point of view Start: Cassie_

As we entered my room, Alucard was sitting on the couch waiting for us. He had his boot-clad feet on my coffee table. He smirked at the dark look he was getting from me.

At the current moment, I was in a black mood, ready to shoot in anything and everything. It's a good thing Lulu is immortal, or he'd be dead in a second. I'm that pissed off. His deep chuckle just made me even madder. He was reading my mind again. I stuck my tongue out childishly at him.

My brother face planted on the floor whereas I sat on my bed and began to unload my weapons. The last item I pulled out was my cigarettes.

I placed one of the cancer sticks in my mouth while tossing the pack to my brother. He took one as I lit mine. I threw my lighter at him which I caught once he was done using it. I let the smoke drift in and out of my lungs as I organized my things.

There was a scoff of distaste that made my brother and I both laugh. Lulu hated the fact we smoked, but he knew it was how we kept calm and not going insane. I rolled my eyes before untying my boots. They dropped on the floor with a 'thunk'.

I stood and walked to my brother, I placed the ash tray next to him. I went to the closet to get clothes for after my shower. My feet dragged me to my bathroom.

The door closed behind me as I leaned against it. I was tired, but I needed answers. Once I stripped and walked into the shower, I relaxed. My thoughts drifted to this Anderson person. Hopefully Lulu will give me more answers other than just stories.

I walked into my bedroom to see my brother snoring on the floor. I placed a blanket over him and I sat on the bed. I'll take a nap as well. My eyes were half closed as I rolled onto my side. With a nod, I curled up and dozed while Lulu watched over us.

When I woke up, three hours later, Peter had left, where I don't know, but I had to get moving. With sluggish movements, I was sitting on the floor cleaning my weapons. After cleaning them to the point they shined, I lay on the ground and popped my back.

Lulu walked over and helped me to my feet. He gave me a grin before vanishing through the floor. I smiled at his crazy antics. I placed my weapons back in their areas near my bed.

I looked at my door. I should see my mother, just to make sure she was alright. Grabbing my nine millimeter, I left my room to see her.

As I walked towards the stairs, I jumped back as my brother's room suddenly began to smoke. I watched as my brother came coughing and spluttering out of his room. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Another failed experiment, brother?" I asked sweetly.

Peter gave me the finger before walking down the stairs. I started to follow, but I noticed his hair was on fire. I busted into laughter.

My brother stooped and looked at me like I was insane. I was kneeling on the floor with tears falling down my face. With wobbly hands, I pointed at my brother's hair. He followed my gaze, his eyes turned comically wide as he tripped back up the stairs to his bathroom.

Once I calmed down, I went downstairs to the kitchen before I go to see my mother. I went to the fridge for something to eat. All I came upon was spinach, tofu, ranch and some random blue boxes. Knowing my brother, those boxes were for Lulu.

So instead, I grabbed the grape juice and poured myself a glass. Seeing that dinner was out of the question, I just sighed and out away the just, and I sat on the kitchen chair with a grunt.

The moon was full outside and it was beautiful. Just as I went to take a sip, footsteps alerted me. I pointed my gun to the noise only to have my brother step into the light. I sighed as I lowered my gun, he lowered his hands.

_Point of View Change: Peter_

"Damn, you're really wound up." I said while looking at my little sister in worry. All she had done was give me a look which said everything.

If it wasn't Alucard bugging her, it was now this Anderson guy being here. All hell was going to break loose and it wasn't going to be pretty. Until it does happen, I have experiments that will keep me busy.

"Why do you think this guy is here for?" She asked quietly.

I just shook my head. I didn't know and I didn't want to know.

"Go snoop in Mom's office." I told her.

"I might have to. I've been asking Lulu, but he's being an ass about it. He gets all moody than shuts me out." Her eyes flashed red for a split second.

"They fought each other, with each other, you name it. He'll tell you when he wants." I said over my glass of vodka.

"Regardless, I wanna know. I hate it when he does this." She said poutingly. She lit a cigarette.

"Well, deal with it. Anyway, I've been working on a pill that has essence of silver in it that not only will it cause Vamps to explode if ingested, or if I can get the formula to work, explodes if the pull hits a Vamp. However, that's what exploded on me earlier." A smile graced her lips that caused me to grin.

"Do you think it'll work on Lulu?" We both began to laugh.

"I'm sure it'll sting like hell, but it won't be enough to kill him. It takes a lot to even try and kill him." Mom's voice made us to turn to her.

"We should try, but he won't like it much; he'd be pissed." Cassie said after drained her drink. Mom's laugh turned serious.

"He can be locked up." Alucard appeared and feigned a hurt look.

"Master, you wound me." Mom, sipped her drink while glaring at him. I lit my cigarette.

"It'll hurt more if I shot you with silver, be grateful." Mom said darkly. "Cass, you have training duty tomorrow." Cassie chocked on her smoke.

"Why me? They have no respect for me at all!" The sad thing is, it's true.

The newbies constantly hound her with cat calls and crude gestures. Quite a few times already, we had to such some of them to the hospital because Cassie got to them. It wasn't pretty at all.

"Think of if it as a way to get them to respect you. If they get to rowdy, have them go through the basics again." A sadistic grin appeared on Cassie's face.

The basics were knowing who was a vampire and who was not. It also showed how to handle silver, silver bullets, the guns containing the ammo and also the ten hour class on about ghouls, half-vampires, and other dark creatures.

Cassie merely sighed before placing her glass in the sink and going up to her room. Alucard smirked before phasing away to who knows where.

Mom and I looked at each other. She smiled at me before leaving as well. The silence made me relax. Now it's time to drink and smoke in peace.

End two

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. =D Reviews are much loved and are my fuel for continuing. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Here is the newly revised and updated version of chapter three! Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Recap:_

_Peter and Cassie still do not know if they can trust this Anderson. So they wait patiently to determine what to do with the man._

_End_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Beginning Pov: Anderson_

Who would have thought I would be fighting with that vampire pet and his demonic master? Maxwell better keep his deal about the orphanage upgrade. If he doesn't, he will regret it deeply.

Coming from what I guessed to be the living room, I found that pet's master looking out the window. Even from where I stood, her vampiric side was emitting all over the place.

I watched her as she smoked those cursed cancer sticks. I have failed to see what those do for her. Do they help her control her inner hellion? Or are they just for the pleasure?

My eyes narrowed as I remembered yesterday's training, her mother asked (more like demanded); are to watch how Hellsing operates. This girl gets constant disrespectful gestures from her men. How can she not kill them? Whatever control she had, it must have a limit. All vampire scum do.

_Pov Change: Normal_

Cassie was standing at the window and was watching the rain fall. Her skin began to prickle as she felt she was being watched, not liking the sensation, Cassie casually began to run down her side for her gun. With a super quick movement to fast to see, Cassie had her gun in Anderson's face. He didn't flinch but he was surprised.

"If you sneak up on me again, I will blow your brains out." Cassie's eyes were nearly black as she was tempted to pull the trigger.

Anderson smirked darkly as he grabbed her arm and pushed it out of his face. Fury exploded inside of Cassie as she punched Anderson in the face. Due to the force of the impact, Anderson's head snapped to the side with a loud crack. Cassie took a few steps away; she put her gun back into its holder.

The twinkling stars finally faded from Anderson's vision as he touched his lip. As she looked down at his hand, he noticed it was covered in blood. Cassie glared at his before walking away. Her steps quiet as she made her way to her room.

_Pov Change: Cassie_

I glared at Lulu who was once again lunging on my furniture. I swear once Peter finished with those pills; I'll make Lulu eat one! Lulu just chuckled at my thoughts.

My left eye twitched. How dare he read them! How dare he laugh at them! All Lulu did was give me a grin before sitting on the edge of my bed.

My anger slowly sizzled out as I sat heavily on the mattress. I knew what that look on his face was, and I hated it so much. With a light sigh, I curled up against him, searching for comfort.

Ah hour went by as I felt relaxed. I didn't want to move, but I knew I had to. I was scheduled to go to a nearby cemetery. It was supposedly haunted, so Hellsing was being sent to investigate.

_Pov Change: Normal_

Cassie stood up from her bed, but she tripped over one of her purple pillows. After catching herself on the nightstand, she made her way to her closet. After hitting her knee on the door, Cassie gave a muffled curse while Alucard laughed from his seat.

She danced around while trying to put together her outfit. After strapping on her red heels, she put her hair into a long pony-tail. With a grab of her jacket, Cassie ran over to Alucard's side and placed a kiss to his cheek.

Cassie jogged down the steps while holding her sword. Upon arriving at the last step, she saw the priest leaning casually against the wall. With a deep glare, Cassie turned to her mother.

Inelesa began to give a quiet, but detailed report about the local cemetery. After making sure they were informed, Inelesa sent the two on their way. But deep inside, Inelesa couldn't help but feel worried; why? She didn't know.

_Scene Change: Cemetery_

Cassie and Anderson were walking in the dark cemetery. On the ride here, the rain had stopped; this allowed the two to see clearly. The mist came rolling in, as the two spread out to cover more ground.

As Cassie passed a grave, she couldn't help but notice it was freshly opened. Chills flew up her spine as she scanned for its occupant. Anderson knelt down to another grave as he felt for any type of movement.

Cassie turned to go back the way she came, when she saw a glimpse of something running to where Anderson was. After jumping over a tombstone, Cassie let her feet carry her to where the vampire was. Anderson slowly stood as he felt the air shift slightly.

As he turned around, Anderson was showered by ashes. Cassie stood with her nine millimeter in front of her. Her eyes were glowing red a she cow boy spun her gun back into its holder. With a cough, Anderson glared at the darkette. She merely gave a wicked smile in return.

"Priest, you need guns, not knives." The blond man grunted before turning his head to look into the shadows.

"Girl, do not lecture me about hunting. I've been doing this before your mother was born." Cassie's still red eyes glowed brighter in the dark.

"Oh yes. From what I've read from grandmama's journals; you Vatican's are fucking hypocrites." The priest turned to the Hellsing with an unreadable expression.

"We might be, but at least we do not have relationships with vampires." Cassie merely smiled. This smile was insane like Alucard's. It showed her fangs which were elongated.

"Watch yourself Judas Priest. You're in my domain now. No one will hear you scream out here." Anderson raised an eye brow as he watched Cassie walk away.

Cassie stood in front of a mausoleum when she head grunts and moans. With lightning speed, she began to shoot down the ghouls. Anderson hearing the gun shots turned to the noise. From where he was, he could see a horde coming right for him.

Blessed blades gleamed in the dim light as Anderson sliced up ghouls. Cassie back flipped off the mausoleum to the center of the graveyard. Her bullets met their mark as she shot continuously.

Anderson too appeared in the center of the graveyard. Just as he sliced down another three ghouls, a loud boom stopped him. Turning around, he gave a light "Holy God."

Here standing in front of him was a nine foot vampiric troll. In its massive four foot hands was a club almost twice Anderson's height. Cassie stopped blasting ghouls away to look behind. Her lips twisted into a crazy grin as she ran to the monster.

Jumping onto the trolls back, Cassie dug her heels into its shoulders. The creature dropped its massive club, Anderson dodge rolled out of the way. Cassie then jumped into the air and show eight rounds into the creature's skull.

The troll dissolved into ashes at her feet. Glowing eyes went back to purplish green. Turning to Anderson, Cassie looked down at the priest. With a nod, she offered her hand to him.

Not seeing the ghoul behind her, Cassie was sent flying into a tombstone. Anderson rolled out of the way. Cassie groaned as she felt her for a bump. Sure enough she had one.

Hearing a chuckle above her, Cassie snapped her head up. There standing above her was the spawner of all the ghouls. His pure white eyes were sparkling with cruelty.

"Well, well. So I've met my catch. I like you. You're feisty and hot." Cassie felt bile rise in her throat. She tried to grab her gun when she was kicked in the head, hard.

A grunt escaped her as she slumped down. Her vision blurred as she struggled to stay awake. A cruel laugh was all she heard when she felt a prick of some sorts before she saw red.

Her savior fought off the remainder of the horde before they rushed over to her. From the crock on her head, the person knew she needed medical attention and fast. While picking Anderson up, the person grabbed Cassie and phased his way the hospital.

* * *

A/n: Thank you for reading. I'd like to clear up that I mean absolutely no offence to anyone who is Catholic, Roman Catholic, or if they are from the Vatican, etc. That reference it purely for the enjoyment of the story. Thank you again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

_After going to the cemetery as supposedly simple extermination, Anderson and Cassie find themselves out matched and outnumbered. Yet they had someone come to the rescue, this hero saved them and took them to safety ._

End

* * *

_Point of View Start: Cassie_

Oh my friggen god. My head hurts so friggen bad. As I open my eyes, the bright light makes everything both hurt more and my eye sight super blurry. Upon trying to see, I noticed three blockish figures in front of me. I blinked the fogginess away, as I noticed my brother's face.

His expression that was normally carefree was laced with fear and worry. The smallest figure, I concluded, was my mother. She looked pissed and concerned. That was so not a good sign.

Wait, is that a hat? Oh fuck me. Lulu was not a happy camper what so ever. He had a scowl and I could not tell what he was thinking due to he both blocked me out of his mind and he had his tinted glasses on. Feeling guilty, I tried to push myself up so I could explain what happened. Pure agonizing pain shot through me as I fell back onto the bed. Great, three broken ribs, and a few misplaced disks; what fricken fun I'm having.

A hand found its way to my shoulder and stalled my movements as I tried to sit up again. Following the offending hand to its owner, I glared darkly at the person. The doctor shrank back slightly; I really did not like being touched.

"Ms. Hellsing, please lie back down, you will only hurt yourself more if you don't." My eyes darkened as I glared at the man.

"Hurt myself more? Please, that isn't likely; now remove your hand before I do it for you!" My voice was surprisingly calm. The doctor paled considerably, he, in all honesty, looked like he was going to shit himself.

As the doctor fought to regain his composure, he began to speak to me. "Please, you do not know the extent of your injuries, if you continue to more, you might and can die." The last word that came out as a squeak as an iron grip clamped down on his shoulders. Looking over his shoulder, the doctor saw my brother glaring menacingly at him. I couldn't help but smirk at my brother's anger.

A cough from my mother brought attention to her. "Doctor," Her ice blue eyes glinted with restrained fury. "You have yet to tell us why my daughter has yet to begin to heal." I could smell the fear rolling off the doctor. He had a right to be scared, all my mother had to saw was one work and this guy would be ripped to shreds.

"Well… Um… It's not so great news." A snort from Lulu made my mouth twitch upwards. "We found a p-pathogen in her blood which is attacking her v-vampiric powers." Pure silence. Not a sound was heard.

A loud exhale from Alucard broke the silence. "Repeat that again." My body chilled, he was pissed!

"W-we encountered a v-virus that affects vampiric DNA." My heart stopped as my throat clenched shut.

A loud growl made me look up into blood red eyes, "This is Anderson's fault!"

"Alucard!" The seals on his gloves glowed brightly. As he glared at my mother, Lulu had no choice but to bow his head in submission. "Anderson was too knocked unconscious. Did the virus affect him as well?"

"N-No. For the most part, he is still human. It had no affect on him at all." The doc cleared his throat. He turned back to me. "You will need to remain here until we find a cure."

"Like hell she is!" Two male voices in union made me jump out of my shocked state. Looking up, I noticed my brother was breathing hard and Lulu was giving off an air of scariness.

"She needs to be home with us!" Peter was pissed. Not that I can blame him, but I'm more worried that he'll kill the moron of a doctor.

"Not just that, when a vampire gets ill, regardless their level; they need to be with other vampires to regain health!" Lulu took off his glasses. Oh shit..

"If she returns home, she can infect other vampiric being!" Oh snap! The doc just talked back to Lulu, this guy is defiantly going to die. From where I was, I could tell my mother was thinking, more like scheming, something.

"Hey!" Everyone jumped and turned to me. "Don't I get a friggen say?" My eyes flickered to everyone. "I want to leave! There's no point for me to be here!"

"That's where you are wrong." My eyes turned slowly to red. This guy was seriously pissing me off. "If you leave, you risk both your brother and your pet's lives." Oh no he did not. No one calls Lulu a pet!

I felt my fangs lengthen as I tried to spring from the bed. I wanted to make this insect bleed! An arm wrapped around me as it held me down. "Calm down Cassie! You're only going to hurt yourself!" I struggled against my brother.

"Doctor, you'd best get the release papers now. I am taking my daughter and Anderson with me." The doc opened his mouth to protest, but with a quick look at Lulu, he fled from the room.

_Pov Change: Alucard_

That human was getting annoying. I do not mind being called a pet, but back talking my masters is enough to make me want to kill anyone. Glaring at his retreating form, I watched as Cassie and Peter yelled at each other.

"Master," She stilled slightly as she turned to me. I offered my hand which she took without hesitation. Picking her up effortlessly, I could feel the virus pulsing through her veins. Whoever did this will pay dearly once I find them.

As my portal opened, Inelesa stopped me. "Alucard." I turned so she could see my eye. "Take her to the basement; we will have our own way of fixing this." With a mere nod I vanished into the darkness of the portal.

As I stepped into the blackness, I let it calm my roaring mind. When we appeared in the basement, Cassie sighed at the familiar dampness. I put her on the bed, and she fell asleep almost instantly.

Sitting on the bed, I watched as she slept. Resting was the best cure for now. Leaning back on the poles of bed, I entered Cassie's mind. From where I was, I saw or rather felt the infection within my master.

As I followed the infection, I found out it was deep within the chest cavity. I pulled back so I wouldn't upset the virus any more. With a scowl I opened my eyes. Why would you infect a quarter-vampire?

My scowl turned into a frown. This girl, my master, she and her brother are unique. They both never give up, and they speak with wisdom a vampire my age has. An attack on one is an attack on everything. That is their motto they hold dear. Yet why just attack one sibling and not the other? This was getting aggravating.

My teeth grinded together. Damn Anderson. He should have kept a better eye on Cassie. My eyes glinted darker as I thought I would visit the Judas Priest.

Standing up, I lightly brushed a dark strand from Cassie's face. Anger built inside of me as I thought of the pain I would bring upon the person who did this. With that final thought I phased into the Priest's room.

_Pov Change: Peter_

Cassie, dammit all! I looked at Cassie's blood vials. I had to force that douche bag of a doctor to give the vials to me.

Mother had been tight lipped the entire ride home. She was beyond mad, not that anyone could blame her. She was scared for us, (Cassie, me and Alucard,) and she wanted justice for what had happened.

"Peter," My head turned to my mother's direction. "You'll call me if you find anything?" I gave a shaky smile.

"Yes, mum. Are you going to check on Cassie?" A nod was my answer. "I'll find out whatever this thing is soon. Don't worry." I got a sad smile from my mother.

I will, I kept telling myself, as I looked at the blood under the microscope. I saw black and…. Green? What in the hell? Ok, normal blood red, check. Black and green dots? Double oh hell no! I took a vial and put it into the toxin scanner. Please don't be what I think it is.

_Pov Change: Anderson_

Damn my skull hurts. No more. I will tell Maxwell no more. I am sick of being with Vampires. Cassie, I believe her name was, she was in the mansion somewhere; probably with her pet. I sat on my provided bed as I rubbed my throbbing temple.

Females, always getting their way. She needs to stay in the hospital so I could get that data; that Maxwell needed on the Hellsings. A dark aurora loomed over me. Great, my day keeps getting better.

_Pov Change: Normal_

Anderson sat up just as Alucard came out of the portal. Blood wine glared darkly at green as the immortal approached the priest. Tension was high in the air.

"What do you want Vampire?" Anderson drew his blessed blades. Alucard took off his glasses as he glared at Anderson. "If you do not have anything to-"

"Shut up." Two auroras clashed dangerously in the air. Anderson sneered." Do not move." Alucard walked over to the bedridden priest.

"Like Hell."Anderson tried to get up, but he was pushed back down due to a hand on his head. The sudden feeling of someone entering his mind enraged him. "Get out of my head Vampire!"

"Shut up you moron! Because of your inability to keep people safe, my master is could die!" The words came out as a growl. Anderson stilled at the mention of Cassie. One word flutter through his head which made the vampire smirk bitterly.

Alucard gazed at the memories of the night of the attack. All he saw was a figure nothing more. Remembering the body form, Alucard pulled from Anderson's head.

A dizzying sensation came over Anderson as he clutched his abuse head. "I forgot to mention that will happen." Walking over to the wall, Alucard heard a scoff. "Do not go anywhere; you owe my master both an apology and this attackers head." A grumbled fine followed Alucard as the vampire appeared in Peter's lab.

_End Four_

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice! But just you reading this makes me feel better! And also, chapter five will not be posted till it is revised. Thanks for your patience!


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

_After learning Cassie was injected with some unknown pathogen, Peter rushes to find out what it is, as Alucard and Anderson search for clues of the attacker._

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_Point of View Start: Peter_

I turned around to look into the microscope only to run into a red and black cloaked vampire. "Holy shit." I stumbled back in surprise. I knew he would come to see me, I was just anticipating this early though!

"What did you find out?" He deep voice was void of all emotion. That was a bad thing. He was really worried.

"Not much, just that this virus thing affects her vampiric cells." Pointing to the screen, I explained what was what. I noticed his frown deepened every second. My heart clenched at the thought of Cassie. I looked to see Alucard walking to a portal. "She'll be fine." Yet even to my ears, the words were hollowed.

_Pov Change: Cassie_

It is so hot! I flung the covers off of my body and onto the floor. I groaned as I rolled over. Out of nowhere a cold cloth appeared on my head. It felt so much better. I couldn't help but sigh happily at the cold.

"You have a fever." The blunt statement made me open my eyes. I saw a blurry black and red figure.

"Lulu." Blood red eyes gazed at me with almost no emotion. There was what looked like concern floating around, I couldn't be sure. A half smirk appeared. Once a man, always a man regardless how long you've been a vampire. You always show some sort of emotion.

"Sleep. You need it." I made a noise of protest before I sat up. Fire roped through my body.

"Oh, stick me!" I winced as I lifted my shirt. I saw a large black, green and blue spot. "I look like a fricken chess board!" A chuckle made me look up. "Shut it! It's not funny!"

Lulu shook his head. "Despite your injuries, you still crack smart ass remarks." I flushed lightly. I glared softly as I snatched Lulu's large floppy hat.

He sighed at my childishness. With an amused shake of his head, he reclaimed his chair next to my bed. I balanced his hat on my head as I gingerly stretched my back and arms.

"Owie." My bock popped loudly as my elbows gave a sick crunching noise. I gently placed my feet on the floor as I stood. The world began to spin as I wobbled forward. "Oh Holy crackers on Wine!" As I thought I would do a face plant, a pair of arms caught me. A groan escaped my mouth as I was put back on the bed.

The covers were placed once again on my body. Rubbing my head, the world slowly stopped spinning. "Don't move." The crisp feminine voice forced me to jerk my head up; this caused the world to rush again.

The large red hat fell down over my eyes as I saw black pant legs which were decorated with pinstripes. Yup it was Mom, and by the tone, I'm in deep doo-doo. Pushing the hat up with a finger, I met my mother's cool blue eyes.

"The '_doctor'_ claims that you have something that attacks the vampiric DNA in you. So until Peter can find away to remove it, you are on both house arrest, and bed rest." I made a shocked squawking noise and Mother glared at me for it. "You'll be staying here with Alucard until then." I did not protest at that, it did seem reasonable to say the least.

"Lulu," I turned to him. His attention turned to me. "Is Anderson alright?" I saw his eyes darken at the mention of the priest.

"Anderson is fine." I once again turned to my mother. She brought out her cigar, she met my gaze. The look she was giving me told me that the discussion was over.

"Oh-Kay. Can I at least have my-"A bag landed on my lap. "Mmm kay. I'm cool." Giving a quick smile, I rifled through the bag to see my cigarettes.

Flipping open the flap, I put the cancer stick in between my lips and lit it. The nicotine filled my lips as I gazed at my mother with a happy expression.

"There's more." Her lips quirked slightly at the statement. I know my mother, when she waits like this; it means she has something important to say.

"Your right. We got a call from the council close to an hour ago. Turns out there have been an increase of vampiric attacks. Yet no real damage has been made, nor have there been an increase of ghouls." That perked my interest. No new ghouls? Sweeet. "Alucard, you and Anderson are going to the cemetery to look for anything about last night. You are also to confirm about the ghouls. I also want you to go to the meeting on Wednesday; you are going to report all of this to the Queen."

Mom gave the fuming Count a harsh look before she turned on her heel and left. Even though his face was blank, I could still feel his anger radiating off of him like the sun on my face. I hope Anderson doesn't piss him off too much, or the priest will be six feet under.

I stabbed out the cigarette and placed the ash tray on the nightstand. "Lulu, don't worry 'bout the whole virus thing. Peter's gonna figure it all out. Besides, I'll be fine. I might be bored, but I'll get better. Just worry 'bout the dude who did this. Who knows what he could do with this pathogen." I felt a hand on my head as he ruffled my hair.

He didn't give a goodbye when he left, but I was used to it. I felt in the duffle bag for my phone and laptop. Might as well help Peter out.

_Pov Change: Normal_

As Cassie hooked up her phone to the computer, she typed in a few passwords which connected her to Peter's lab. Cassie clicked on an icon that led her to the data-base of illness and diseases. Looking up at the built-in camera, Cassie smiled at her brother as she typed up her symptoms.

"Hey buddy," Peter smiled as he continued to look at his own monitor. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm alright, just worried." A light Hmmm drew her attention. "What's the matter?" Peter looked up into the camera with a dreadful look on his face.

"I can't find anything out about this thing." Cassie raised an eyebrow. "It's a new strand or something. God Cas, it's like it was made to target quaterlings." Peter ruffled his locks before sighing.

"So basically you're saying I'm going to die then?" There was a very long pause as the siblings gazed at each other with unspoken words.

_End Five_

* * *

A/n: Thank you all for all of the reviews and the favorites! I wanted to apologize for the LONG wait! But hopefully soon chapter Six will be up! Thank you again for understanding!


End file.
